They Might Not Be Giants!/Transcript
This is the transcript of They Might Not Be Giants! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (The episode begins at the Pokémon School where Goku is outside Samson Oak's office, waiting to be called in) Professor Kukui: Goku, Samson Oak will see you now. (Goku steps in Samson Oak's office) Goku: Hello. You must be the principal of this school. Samson Oak: I sure am. Goku: My name is Goku. Samson Oak: Well, pleased to meet you. Come on in and take a seat. (goes back to his desk) So, Goku, what can I do for you? - - Samson Oak: Oh, I see. You want to work as a secondary teacher to the Pokémon School, huh? Goku: Yeah. I figured Professor Kukui would need some help in teaching the students. Samson Oak: I see. Well, then, let's get your paperwork filled out. - (Later at outside Narrator: - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum(V.O.): They Might Not Be Giants! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Bewear! (Back to the show) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Li Showron: Salandit use Sludge Wave! (Salandit uses the attack and hits Team Rocket and the villians) - - Li Showron: Salandit protect Popplio,Rowlet,and Litten use Poison Tail on Mimikyu. (Salandit use Poison Tail and hit Mimikyu directly and then Mimikyu is badly poisoned) Jessie: My Mimikyu is poisoned! (Growling in anger) You'll pay for that twerp! Li Showron: I don't think so old witch. Sakura Avalon: Li and I have a big surprise for you Team Rocket and villians. Ready Li! Li Showron: Ready Sakura! Sakura Avalon & Li Showron: Noibat come on out! (They pop out of their pokeballs) Team Rocket&Villians: Huh? Jessie: Noibat? - - Li Showron: Noibat use Wing Attack! (Noibat attack and hit Team Rocket and the villians) - - Sakura Avalon: Noibat use Gust and blow away the villians. - - - Team Rocket: We're blasting off again! (Ash, Lana, Mallow and their Pokemon arrives and miss the whole thing of Team Rocket gets blast off) Ash Ketchum: What? Tai Kamiya: What's going on? Sakura Avalon: Team Rocket caught Rowlet, Litten and Popplio. But we stopped them. Ash Ketchum: Wow thanks so much. Sakura & Li: Your welcome. Sakura Avalon: Oh, check out our new Pokemon we've caught. Ash Ketchum: You two caught a Noibat. Li Showron: That's right. Mia Koji: Rotom analyzes on Noibat. Rotom Pokedex: Noibat, the Supersonic Pokemon. A Flying and Dragon type. It flies around in search of fruit to eat. It uses ultrasonic waves to detect which fruits are ripe. Littlefoot: Way to go Sakura and Li! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: Sakura and Li caught two Noibat on their team. Now Goku is a new teacher in Pokemon School. (the episode ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:TMNTHedgehog5